At present, more and more persons like to use electronic cigarettes as the substitute of real cigarettes. The reason is that the electronic cigarettes have the same appearances as cigarettes and taste similar to cigarettes, and thus can meet tobacco addictions of smokers without changing their habitual behaviors.
Similar to cigarettes, an electronic cigarette is generally equipped with an electronic cigarette case configured for accommodating the electronic cigarette, and is further equipped with an electronic cigarette operating instruction. In the prior art, the electronic cigarette operating instruction is usually rolled up and received in the same space of the electronic cigarette case together with the electronic cigarette. When the instruction needs to be taken out, it must be taken out together with the electronic cigarette. Thus, the instruction may wrinkle and be inconvenient for users to read. Furthermore, it is also difficult to persist the instruction for use at any time or put the instruction back to the electronic cigarette case. Additionally, when the electronic cigarette case is produced, the assembly work is complicated, and the production efficiency is decreased.